nerdgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Strip
Strip plaza.jpg Ramses Beheset owns The Strip and businesses within under a veil of false names and corporate entities. The building has been subdivided into five suites of varying size. __toc__ Businesses/Occupants ''Emporium'', hookah and cigar bar ::Suite 101, located at the left end of the building. ::The interior of this dimly lit lounge is scattered with large cases of cigars and tobacco accessories. Between cases are individual tables surrounded by plush high-back chairs which create semi-private areas. Guests are encouraged to relax and sip fine spirits while adding to the thick cloud which rolls about the ceiling tiles. A walk in humidor, sized for no more than two people, is accessible only by accompanied staff. Narcotics and other illegal substances trade hands within this room. Sensations, massage parlor ::Suite 102 ::Previously Slick Willies. Previously Sticky Fingers. ::A front for prostitution, the girls brought in are independent contractors who submit their client lists to the office administrator, Nancy Regan. All bookings are done through the front desk, but any clientele of repute is provided an alias, parks behind the building, and enters the office through the rear access door. Most of the initial hires were from the destroyed business of Natalie Giavase. Space available for lease ::Suite 103, located at the center of the building. ''Like New'', dry cleaners ::Suite 104 ::Currently, this business is privately owned and is leasing space in the building. This is an in-house dry cleaning facility, meaning all garments are serviced on site, not sent out. As part of their contract, all linens from the neighboring massage parlor are laundered free of charge. ''Cash & Pawn'', pawn shop and cash advance ::Suite 105, located at the right end of the building. ::Cash & Pawn was acquired and relocated from another area in the city. It deals in black market goods, including guns and ammunition. There is a rear office and storage area, separated from the public access area by a sheet metal wall divider and door. The owner (partner at 50%), Yordanis Ortiz, is anemic and undergoes regular treatments. Construction Sheet metal steel awnings cover each of the front entries. They are hydraulically lowered to cover the storefront windows and doors after the close of each business day. Steel doors with peep holes provide access into the rear of each suite. The building is concrete wall construction with a flat roof system and parapet wall around the perimeter. There is limited attic space accessible only by paneled ceiling tiles, and a partial basement for mechanicals as well as crawl space under the remainder of the building. The basement is accessible by double shed doors in the rear of the building, and is located centrally beneath it. The crawl space spans out to each side, matching the footprint of the structure. Access directly into the crawl space is hidden beneath a floor panel in each of the suites back offices. The roof may be accessed from the interior by means of a hatch door at either end of the building. Surroundings Directly in front of the building is a private parking lot with a single row of spaces. The rear has a small area for employee parking and placement of a dumpster. Beyond that is natural tree growth. The right elevation of the building is also bordered by natural tree growth. There is an adjacent gas station to the southeast. Two entrances exist off the main road. Category:Place